nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Carter, Bennet, and Frosty (the Snowman)
(It is a cloudy day in No-Name Ville, and overnight, at least a foot of snow had fallen. Many people are out shoveling the sidewalks around their property, including two familiar blonde kids) Bennet: Arr, this snow be heavy! Carter: Here, let me help you with that! (Carter and Bennet were friends to the end. They would always be there for each other.) Bennet: Yes! We're done! What shall we do now, best laddie? Carter: How about we make a snowman, then go inside for some hot chocodooby? Bennet: Arr! That sounds delightful! (So the two began rolling up balls of snow. Carter rolled the biggest and medium snowballs, and Carter lifted Bennet up so that he could place the smallest ball of snow on top.) Bennet: It's… Carter: '''Beautiful? Yes, but the fun doesn't stop here! We have to dress him up! He looks cold, no? '''Bennet: '''Aye… Let's make him the hottest snow man around! (The two best friends hi-five each other and get to work on warming up their snow man) (Carter found some stones and 'pinned' them to the middle of the snowman) (Bennet puts two sticks in his middle section. Seeing that he still looks cold, he gives the snowman his kitten mittens.) (Carter looked at their snowman with a thoughtful expression and still knew their snowman was missing something. Aha! It was missing a face! He rushed baki inside his apartment.) (When he returned, he was holding a carrot in his left stub and two small, round pieces of coal in his right stub) '''Carter (stares at the audience): I know that he has a button for a nose, but there were no buttons lying around! Aside from that, this story's already a variation of the original tale! So sit baki, relax, and eat something from your kitchen! :3 (Carter lifts Bennet up to the smallest snowball and allows him to place the carrot and the two pieces of coal. Before being lifted baki down, Bennet draws a smile where the snowman's mouth should be; perfect.) (Bennet and Carter's eyes glitter as they stare at their creation) Bennet and Carter: PERFECT!!!! (Suddenly, the wind picks up and carries Bennet's hat with it.) Bennet: ME HAT!!!! (Due to its weight, the hat isn't carried for long and lands on the snowman's head) Bennet: Oh, thank goodness! (Before he can retrieve his hat, the snowman springs to life) Snowman: Happy Birthday!!!! ^v^ Bennet: Uh, me birthday is in April. Carter: Yes, and mine is in March, but thanks. Snowman: What are your names? (Bennet forgets about his hat being on the snowman and converses) Bennet: '''Arr, I be Bennet, a generous pirate! It's a pleasure to meet you! '''Carter: I'm Carter! (Curtsies) Snowman: '''I'm… hmm… I don't have a name :( '''Carter: Don't worry, snowman! We'll give you a name! (HENCE THE TITLE DROP!!!!) (The title falls on Bennet's head) Bennet: Ow! :'( (Carter hugs Bennet to make him feel better; he also kisses his head gently) Bennet: Thanks, best laddie! You're always there for me :') Carter: You're welcome, best buddy! Now, let's give our snowman a name! Bennet: How about we stick to usernames on Nitrome Wiki? Carter: Shore! (The two begin to remember usernames off the top of their rectangular heads) Bennet: TinyCastleGuy? Nah, he isn't small and he doesn't live in a castle! Carter: Plus, he isn't a Cat Angel. ;) Bennet: NOBODY? Carter: He's a somebody. In fact, he's a snowman! Bennet: Santiago Gonzales-Martin? Carter: '''That's quite long, don't you think? (Bennet twiddles his stubs and blushes) '''Bennet: Random-Story Keeper? Carter: Okay, now you're just acting silly. (Don't fret if I didn't feature your username. I couldn't come up with a clever joke for its awsumeness.) Bennet: Frostyflytrap? Carter: '''Ah-ha! That name is perfect for him! Minus the flytrap… Snowman, your name is Frosty! '''Frosty: Yay! (Frosty hugs the two boys) Frosty: C'mon! Let's go play! Bennet (stuttering): We can't. Me and Carter are very tired and cold… I can't feel me toes… :'( Carter: We'd love to, but we're so exhausted from shoveling the walk and creating you! Please hold on a moment… Bennet (weakly): I can't feel me arms! I'm losing consciousness… Carter: Here, let me carry you inside, best buddy! See you later, Frosty! HAI!!!! Bennet: My hero! Thanks, best laddie! Ybe, Frosty! (Bennet waves to the sentient snowman) (Carter is suddenly balancing a bonsai on his hat) Austincarter4ever: Okay, time for me to stop writing inside jokes! Next scene! :D (In the next scene, Carter and Bennet are inside Austin and Justin's apartment drinking Hot Chocodooby and eating Fruit Caek. They discuss what kind of games Frosty would want to play with them) Bennet: Arr, maybe he doesn't want to play! We could take him to a Snow Ball! Carter: What's that, best buddy? Bennet: A party where frozen water dances to the ground, why? Carter: Let's just stick to games. We can teach him to dance later! Maybe we can even teach him to curtsy! Bennet: Or wield swords! Even snowmen need self-defense! (Carter chews some Fruit Caek and Bennet belches) Bennet (cutely): Excuse me. Yeah, we should just stick to games… (The boys sit for a while and brainstorm. After brainstorming, they put on their winter gear and head baki outside. To their surprise…) Bennet (shocked): He's gone, Best Laddie! :( Carter: He couldn't have gotten too far, we'll find him! (Suddenly, the two friends see a white figure hop by holding some packages. Not too far behind, there is a person dressed as a police cop) (A moment later, Frosty appears) Frosty: Happy Birthday! Carter and Bennet (happy): Frosty!!!! :3 Frosty (to Bennet): I have a gift for you, little boy! Bennet: Thanks, Frosty! :D Frosty (to Carter): I didn't forget you, little girl! Carter (a little confused): Thanks, but I'm a boy too… :| Frosty: '''I couldn't tell the difference! (Derp) '''Bennet: So, are ye ready to play? Frosty (determined): Yeah! ^v^ (One explanation of Jump Rope later) Carter: Wow, Frosty! You're a natural at this game! Frosty: Well, I was born on a leap year! Bennet: But 2013 isn't a leap… Frosty: '''Oh, put a snowball in it! >:) (Suddenly, the wind becomes so strong that it makes Carter and Bennet lose their grip on the rope. It wraps around Frosty and makes him fall to the ground!) '''Carter and Bennet: '''Frosty! Are you okay? D: '''Frosty: Yeah… (The two friendly, blonde OCs make their way toward their frosty friend, and a cop comes out of his car) ???: '''Stop in the name of love! (Carter makes half a heart with his left stub while Bennet makes the other half with his right stub) <3 '''Carter: Who are you? Maurice: '''I'm Maurice the Police Cop, and you should step away from that guy -points to Frosty-! He's a wanted fugitive! Luckily, your little game put him on ice! '''Bennet (Flabbergasted): What did Frosty do, matey? Maurice: He robbed the downtown toy store! We could tell he did it because he left these behind! Soaking wet, too! (Maurice holds out a pair of mittens and one button) Bennet: '''Me mittens! :3 '''Carter: '''Hmm… I think I know what happened now… '''Bennet: What could possibly drive Frosty to do this? Where did we go wrong, Best Laddie?! D; Carter: Since Frosty's wearing your hat, he gained your personality traits! You're generous, but you're also a pirate! He couldn't decide between the two and his brain did a 404! Bennet: Oh, Frosty… ;( Maurice: Don't worry, boys. The police will take very good care of him. We'll make sure that he doesn't steal again… (Maurice cuffs Frosty) Frosty: Ooh! What game is this? :D Maurice: '''Cops and Robbers. I won, so I get to take you to the Police Station! :D (Before Maurice puts Frosty in his car, Carter removes his hat) '''Frosty: Remember kids, Happy Birthday! Bennet (teary-eyed): '''Happy Birthday… (puts his hat on) '''Maurice: Thanks, kids! Merry Christmas! (Carter curtsies to Maurice, and then he drives away) Carter: Let's go inside, Bennet! I think Jack Frost is nipping my nose! Bennet: Yeah, and I think Player 2 is nipping mine! (Christmas Morning) Carter: '''Hooray! It's Christmas! I wonder what Santa left me! '''Bennet: Me too! I've been a really nice pirate this year! I even cleaned behind me ears, and nobody remembers to clean behind their ears! Carter (remembers): '''Wait, let's open the gifts Frosty gave us first! :3 (The two best friends excitedly tear open their gifts, and paper flies everywhere) '''Bennet (amazed): A rubber ducky?! Frosty knew what I wanted to get for Christmas! Thanks, Frosty! :D Carter (even more amazed): How did Frosty know I wanted a Tutu? Even better, he got a Purple one! That's my favorite color! Maybe he gained more than your personality! ;) Carter and Bennet: '''HAPPY BIRTHDAY, FROSTY!!!! :D '''Justin: Geez, what's gotten into them?! They're more girly than usual! Austin: Whatever, dude! '''Carter and Bennet (stare at the reader): '''Merry Christmas! :3 Sent from my iPhone <3 Category:Austincarter4ever Category:Stories Category:Christmas